Leather pants and things unnoticed
by DreamRain-Letters
Summary: The way he looked in those tight leather pants...


The way he looked in those tight leather pants made Roy's mouth dry. Jesus there was something wrong with him. He couldn't help but watch as Ed moved around the room, face pink from anger, eyes scorching gold, and hair perfectly braided and falling down his back. Just holy damn.

He didn't have the hot's for all his subordinates, or any of them to be exact. And he didn't have the hot's for guys either. Trust him. He'd know. None except Edward. The sinfully seductive exception.

He sat back in his chair, a smile curved at one side of his lips, as he tried to pay attention to the words in which the small alchemist was currently ranting. He was pacing the room screaming things which were probably not appropriate at all for a subordinate to say to a higher ranking officer, and he couldn't care less.

"Fullmetal." Roy said calmly. Ed ignored him.

"Fullmetal…" Roy said a little more stern. Ed paused and turned to him.

"Shut up." Roy said simply before looking back down to his paper.

Ed just stared taken back. Wait…what?

"Shut up?" Ed screamed. He walked up to Roy's desk and slammed his fists hard against the wood frame.

Roy looked up and dashed a small grin. "You really shouldn't break things that aren't yours Fullmetal." he said calmly.

Ed scowled and hit the desk again with his automail hand. "Oh yeah?" he asked antagonizing.

Roy stared back into those amber eyes, smirk still evident on his pink lips.

"You really don't want to do that. And I mean really." Roy said back.

Oh it was on.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Ed asked smoothly.

Roy's eyes went dark and he took a deep breath. "You seriously, don't want me to answer that question." he said looking back down to his paperwork. This was getting just a little too out of hand, and he was determined to stop the tightening in his pants right now.

Ed frowned disappointed.

"I want to know something." Ed said leaning over the desk. Roy looked up to meet Ed's gaze, face only centimeters apart. He swallowed hard and forced himself to contain his breathing.

A smile curved its way over the blonde's features and a spark lit his eye. Uh oh. Roy knew that look.

"And what do you want to know _Edward_." Roy watched amused as Ed's smile disappeared and his breathing hitched. HAH! Two can play at this game.

"I uh…" Ed stuttered, but only for a moment.

"How do you like it?" he asked in almost a whisper.

Roy blinked his eyes. Wait what? That couldn't possibly mean what he thought he did, did it. Oh great, he really needed a cold shower right about now.

"I don't know what you possibly mean Fullmetal." Roy said carefully smiling but nervousness easily written on his face.

"How…do…you…like it." Ed said slowly letting each syllable roll off his tongue seductively. His mouth curved into a smile.

"I…uh…"Roy stammered.

"What's the matter _colonel…?" _Ed asked innocently.

Roy's heart was stammering in his chest. He could feel the heat in his body traveling down to his groin. He ignored the growing pain and forced his foggy mind to think about the task at hand. He was not going to lose. Roy Mustang did _not _lose.

"How's Alphonse?" Roy asked suddenly. He saw the look in Ed's eye change and watched as he creased his eyebrows as if he didn't understand the question. He smirked to himself when Ed pulled back off the desk. He knew him well. Maybe a little too well. But he could fret on that later.

"He's fine ." Ed answered annoyed.

Roy smiled before looking down to his paper work, silently dismissing him. He really couldn't be less interested in it but he needed a distraction. He flipped the paper over and began to scan through it. Most of it was just meaningless words to him. Don't get him wrong, there was nothing he enjoyed more than antagonizing the short blonde, but there was always a point where he needed to stop before he did something _really _stupid.

He heard the sigh and felt the steps as Ed's automail clunked away. He peered up from behind his paperwork and watched his legs move toward the door. He shook his head appreciatively and scanned over every inch of the leather he could see. Long blonde hair bounced slightly on his lower back and muscular arms swayed back and forth. He really was extremely hot.

Ed's body faltered at the entryway, only long enough for him to flip Roy off. Once the door closed Roy allowed the smirk to reach across his face. Oh yes, he loved leather.

* * *

**So...What'd yahh think?**


End file.
